


A place to kick off Whole House Cleaning Day.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [27]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cleaning, Friendship, Gen, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: “Everything needs to be washed and sanitized. I found the formula for the best and safest bleach ratios so everything that can be wiped down needs to be.”





	A place to kick off Whole House Cleaning Day.

** A place to kick off Whole House Cleaning Day. **

“Everything needs to be washed and sanitized. I found the formula for the best and safest bleach ratios so everything that can be wiped down needs to be.” Penelope took a quick breath. “And anything smaller than this needs to be brought up here on the counter, I’ll have to have a sale or something to get rid of all of it.” She frowned looking around her apartment. “I’ll miss all my stuff, but it’s for the best.”

“You know.” Reid started. “The baby won’t be able to get into anything until he’s at least six months old, there’s no sense in getting rid of stuff yet. And you clean every week, he won’t be on the floors or licking things for ages.”

The look on her face took on an edge of panic. “It has to be done! I don’t want him hurt, okay? Are you going to help me or not? Because if not, I’ll just do it all myself.” She burst into tears, leaving Spencer standing slack-jawed and unsure what to do to fix it.

Hotch pulled Reid aside, away from their upset friend. “She’s nesting, Reid, it’s normal. Haley did the same thing right before Jack was born. We’ll just offer to box the trinkets up for her and in a few weeks when she wishes she could have them back, we’ll give them to her. There is no winning today, especially after the stunt Kevin pulled.”

Wide-eyed, he stared from his boss to their friend. “This is normal?”

“Totally. I’m not even hearing anything that could be specifically Penelope yet. Just totally normal.”

Nodding, he reentered the kitchen. “I’m sorry, Garcia. Yes, I will help you do whatever you need to do.”

She handed each of them scrubbing brushes and rags. “If you could start with the tops of the cabinets? I’ll work on the floor.”

That sounded rough on her expanded body and he opened his mouth to object when a hand grabbed his arm.

“That sounds perfect, Penelope.” Aaron cut in. “Just tell us if you need anything.”

 


End file.
